Umbrella
by ducet
Summary: You never know how important one things is till later - Chichiru


Felt the mood for writing Chichiru. It has been eoans since I've written something for OTP tbh.

* * *

Chika Akatsuki sighed as he stared at the gate of school. Rain poured hard, and it doesn't look like it would end anytime soon. It wouldn't have been awful it he had an umbrella, which he hadn't.

With a deep grunt, he stepped out of the comfort of his school right into the rain. He felt the water drip down on him quite harshly.

Few minutes passed as he is halfway to his home. His little sister Momoka would probably be crying (he thinks that; in reality she's busy with her phone), and his annoying dad too. By now his hair was so wet it is falling right over his face. He could barely see a thing while he ran further and further. It all stopped when he bumped against someone. He fell to the ground with a hard thump.

He let out a curse or two before looking at the offender. He blinked once or twice when he saw a girl with crepe pink hair and olive eyes. Isn't she a classmate of his? He does remember he saw her on the first day of school. She sits by the small girl group he doesn't care about. Hell, he doesn't care about anyone at school if he had to be honest. He always had been on his own; Chika never had friends, only fake ones.

The girl stares at him for a few seconds with an expression in her eyes that he just couldn't describe. It looked like... happiness. He wanted to know why; after all, who would be glad with bumping against someone?

Said girl started to bow a few times as a way to apologize. Words like _sorry _and _I didn't mean to bump against you _streamed out of her cherry-coloured lips. She let herself be in a sitting position.

Michiru, he finally remembered her name, put the umbrella she holds in her hand above both him and herself. With her other hand she searches for something in her bag. Soon enough she pulls her hand out of said bag, and now a handkerchief is in her mind.

Without a single wisp of hesitation, she learns forward to dry of his white hair with black streaks. A blush spreads on his face. Embarrassment is what he felt. Chika never really got touched by other girls, even in the most simplest way, except for his sister. After all, he disliked being touched by the other gender ever since he was 6. His mother leaving him to starve in order to be with another man has been the cause for that.

What the annoying part is is that the girl seemed convenient to do this, like she had been used to do things like that. Chika guessed that she works at some charity organisation or whatever they are called. You shouldn't depend on him when it's about being smart. He'll rather spend his time earning money so that his sister can live a comfortable live.

A few seconds passed before his hair is semi-dry. The pinkette puts the handkerchief back into her bag, and smiles lightly at Chika. She hands him over the umbrella, letting the harsh rain pour over her.

"You may borrow this. My apartment is only one street away from here."

Michiru stands up, dusting the imaginary dust of her school uniform. She waves him goodbye before he could utter a single word, which amazed him. He still was sitting on the ground with the umbrella in his face before he returned to his own home.

* * *

**A day later:**

* * *

Chika impatiently tapped his foot on the piece of rock, Shito sitting next to him. The darned _accident _has happened, and the duo got their memory back. Right now they are waiting for Michiru to come running here. A small smile is present on Chika's face, though his situation is one where you usually wouldn't smile for.

Soon enough Michiru arrived, her braided crepe pink hair waving in the wind. The girl put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Sometime later, she walks over to the two before she hugs them. The two males hug her back, and the two muttered an apology or two for ignoring her like that.

"It's alright; you both not had any memories of me. You two weren't able to do anything," she said as she kept on hugging them. Afterwards, they let go of each other. Chika and Shito made a small comment of Michiru not wearing her glasses anymore. A surprise it was, but a good one.

While Michiru and Shito talked about some small subject, Chika searched around in his bookcase for that. Surely enough, a few moments later it is in his hands. Chika's smile widened.

"Yo, Michiru," he said, trying to attract her attention. Slightly tanned hands tapped her shoulders. A small _huh _escaped her lips. The golden-eyed male stretched his hand with the object out. Michiru gasped when she saw what it is, and Shito could only stare with confusion.

The object was the umbrella Chika was allowed to borrow from Michiru. He hands it over to Michiru, who looks at it with wonder.

"You-"

Chika put a finger on his lips, smiling ever so mischievous to Michiru.

"Sssssh."

A small blush comes on Michiru her face, and she suddenly finds the piece of rock behind her _very _interesting. Chika just laughed, giving her a small pet on the head. Michiru just whined, saying how _mean _the gold-eyed male is. That just made him laugh harder.

Shito stared to Michiru, then Chika, and then to Michiru again. **What has happened between the two? **he thought. **...Whatever.**

* * *

_**All this for an umbrella.**_

* * *

R&amp;R


End file.
